Sort-of Not Really Crossdressing
by Graffiti-Kami
Summary: He doesn't think anything of showing up at Noct's place in a tube top.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't actually do it for any reason other than the fact that second-hand shops had a lot of female clothing. Sometimes, it was hard finding cheap clothes that fit, so Prompto had stopped caring about what sex they were made for a while ago. As long as it fit, and it was cheap enough, he would buy it.

Prompto had been doing this all his life, especially when he was losing weight and had to buy a new wardrobe for himself. That's when found out how fucking expensive clothing could be. Who knew a T-shirt and jeans could cost upward of 200 gil? He got over any lingering shame about gender norms a while ago in the face of cold hard reality. Prompto really couldn't afford to blow all his money when he had bills to pay, food to buy, and new camera lenses to purchase.

As they say, 'the people who care don't matter, and the people who matter don't care' or however the saying goes. And Noctis sure never seemed to give a damn whether he was wearing a t-shirt that said "Bitch, Please" or one that had a pinata with the caption "I'd hit that".  
So he doesn't think anything of showing up at Noct's place in a tube top.

"Prompto?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"What are you wearing?"

Prompto glanced over at his friend in confusion. Noctis was no longer staring at the game in front of them. Instead, he was staring at Prompto with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Your, uh, your shirt."

At that, Prompto glanced down at the aforementioned shirt. It was a plain black tube top that went down over his cargo shorts. Prompto didn't see anything wrong with it.

"What about it?"

Noctis was at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, cheeks dusted pink, unsure how to word his flailing thoughts.

"Why… isn't that… for girls, or something? Why do you have it?"

Prompto stared at his friend in silence and Noctis felt his face heating. Had he offended the usually bubbly blond? Noctis' face went bright red when Prompto burst out laughing.

"What's with the face, Noctis? Are you embarrassed or something? It's not like I got any boobs to show off," he giggled.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not embarrassed it's just—why?" Noctis stammared.

Prompto let is remaining giggles fade, though his grin was firmly stuck on his face, much to the prince's irritation.

"Well Noct, I don't know if you realize, or if you even go clothes shopping, but clothing is really freaking expensive, and I really don't have that kind of money. So, I usually go to the thrift store and buy whatever happens to fit. If that happens to be tube tops and skirts, well, at least it's cheap."

Noctis didn't know what to say to that. Sure, he knew his friend carefully monitored how much he spent whenever they went anywhere together, but he hadn't realised the budgeting extended past frivolities.

"So," Prompto's voice cut into his thoughts. The blond had a shit-eating grin on his face. " _Do_ you want to see me in a skirt?"


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto was wearing a skirt.

He was wearing a _skirt_.

"Prompto?"

"'Sup?"

"Are you … aren't you cold?" Winter had arrived, and Noctis could feel the chill in the air even through his sweatshirt. He didn't know how Prompto could walk around with his legs bare like that.

"Yeah, it's a little cold." The blonde gave his friend a self deprecating smile.

"Then why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Laundry day is tomorrow."

"And you don't have _any_ pants you could wear under that?"

"Okay, first, pants and a skirt is just ridiculous. I don't want to have to do laundry any sooner than I have to. Two, I'm saving those pants because tomorrow is supposed to be even colder than today. Had to make some sacrifices. Three, hot pink sweatpants really wouldn't go with my outfit."

Noctis had to agree. Prompto was wearing a bright red sweater and a tan jacket over it. The Six damned skirt was a dark washed denim and went down to mid thigh.

It was far too short in Noctis' opinion but he couldn't tear his eyes away for long.

"Besides, you said you wanted to see my in a skirt the other day."

Not quite. When Prompto had asked the question _two months ago_ , Noctis' face had turned bright red and he couldn't manage a full sentence for ten whole minutes. Prompto had laughed the entire time.

They hadn't brought it up again. Noctis had honestly thought Prompto had been teasing him.

Then his friend had showed up at the mall in a skirt.

How was he supposed to react to this? Was Prompto just teasing him? He didn't-

"Hey Noct, are you okay?"

Noctis looked up. Prompto had that concerned look on his face. It was one that Noctis hated seeing, especially when he put it there himself. Prompto should always be smiling.

"Is it because of the skirt?" Prompto was becoming more distressed by the second. "Did I take it too far? Make you uncomfortable? I'm-"

"No, no. Prom, you didn't do anything, I just," Noctis hesitated. One glance up at the worried face of his best friend had him sighing. He stared hard at the ground. "It's not your fault. I just think that… you look… really cute in that. I guess." The last bit ended in a mumble.

Noctis could feel how red his face was. He glanced up and saw Prompto's cheeks were dusted pink, but he had a pleased grin.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, dude."

Prompto let out a giggle. "Thanks, Noct."

Noctis threw an arm around his friend. "No problem. So, what are we here for, anyway?"

"Oh, holiday shopping."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"But, we have, like, a month until the holidays."

"I like to get shopping done early. Have you seen those black friday horror stories? Thanks, but no thanks. I don't feel like getting trampled under a wave of fanatic money savers."


End file.
